I Just Want To Reach You
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Natsuki starts to learn more about the voice in his head as he gets advice from him about Syo. (Possible MA in chapters to come) -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So, I always wanted to a write a Natsuki x Syo fic. I just never had any ideas. I was talking to a friend of mine earlier and Syo is her favorite character, so I started calling her my little Syo-chan. And now we're "engaged" (*cough cough* RP *cough cough*) We even had little rings, which were actually just little sticky pieces of sticker stuff from those little name tag things. **

**Anyways, I gave her one of my fic ideas, and then after talking to her as Syo, I got this idea. **

**Hope you like this! It was going to a be a quick little story until I remembered that Satsuki existed. I know, I'm the best UtaPri fan ever. Completely forgetting about certain characters.**

**Tanoshimu! **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Syo stomped over to me once he got into our dorm room. "That was my one chance Natsuki! And you blew it!"<p>

I hugged my dog stuffed animal from where I was sitting on my bed. Squeezing my eyes shut, I could hear a voice.

'_Don't worry about him. He's just upset. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you.'_

"I know you like messing around, but are you kidding me? 'You're a cutie and I love you'," He did little air quotes and raised his voice. "Now she's going to get the wrong idea! All because you thought it would be funny to go and say something like that!"

"But Syo-chan I wasn't-"

"Stop calling me that! We aren't little kids anymore!" He hollered at me and I cringed. I knew he liked Haru-chan. I just sometimes wished he didn't. "You don't have to keep making jokes like that! It's embarrassing! I'm never going to get a girlfriend with you around!"

He stopped for a second, hands clenched at his sides, trying to be intimidating. For once the voice in my head was silent. He was always giving me advice on things like this, and he knew how I felt about Syo-chan. But he said nothing.

Syo's eyes welled up with tears and he turned away from me. "I really hate you sometimes." His voice was rough, but at the breaking point. I could tell that Syo-chan was trying not to cry. He grabbed one of his hats and opened the door, not bothering to look at me.

"I'm going over to Otoya's." He walked out into the hallway, leaving me in the silence of the room.

"I wasn't joking," I muttered under my breath, sighing and leaning back on the bed.

"Why is he always so mean? Can't Syo-chan be a little nicer?" I wished the voice would hear me. We shared the same mind, the same body. But sometimes he seemed to leave.

_'I'm still here. Don't worry.'_

I smiled and hugged my pillow. I was glad that he was there. I didn't like being left alone. It always made me feel better knowing he was there to have my back.

_'I'll always be here for you. So don't think like that.' _A few memories flashed by in my head. Painful memories. But he was there through all of them.

"Thanks," I buried my face in the pillow. "You know what? You should have a name."

_'Natsuki, how would I have a name? We're the same; I'm just your other half.'_

"It's awkward though! I don't have anything to call you except for helpful-friendly-voice!"

_'Then think of one for me.'_

I thought for a minute. "You should think of one. It's your name after all. What kinds of things do you like?"

_'I already told you. I'm you. I like the same things. Even that little asshole.' _For some reason, despite having no physical body or appearance, I could tell he was smirking.

"It's not nice to call Syo-chan that!" I pouted. "And if you're me, then our names should match. Like... Rin and Ren! Those names match! But what would go with Natsuki?"

_'Satsuki.'_

"Okay then! Satsuki!" I giggled a bit and sat up. "You thought that up pretty fast!"

_'It was always there. Just lost in your subconscious.'_

"Sure it was, Sa-chan!" I got up and twirled around the room. "Sa-chan! Sa-chan!"

_'You're making me dizzy, you idiot.' _It was mean of him to say that, but I knew he meant it in a loving way. Like an older brother.

"But it's fun!" I stopped spinning. I was getting kind of dizzy myself.

_'You're strange sometimes. Even I think so.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one of random NatsukiSatsuki/Syo: Complete. For some reason my computer says that Natsuki is a word spelled wrong, but it doesn't freak out over Satsuki. What the fuck computer. What the fuck.**

**Anyways, I wrote this as a shorter story because I really just wanted to post something. If I post shorter chapters I can post more often... And that means that I will feel more accomplished! I'll start working on chapter 2 once I go lay in my bed because my back is killing me! **

**See you next water time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I had a bunch of stuff written here before my computer decided to stop working! So I have to start all over -_- Piece of crap internet connection... This is a new computer too! And an expensive one at that -_- It's a gaming PC so it should be working ok. **

**What I think I had: This story is going to be from multiple PoVs, so it'll say Shinomiya or Kurusu so I can switch characters easily (Between Natsuki and Satsuki).**

**So yeah. But now I have to write a few paragraphs again. Yay. -_- I just ****_love_**** rewriting stuff, don't you?**

**Tanoshimu -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kurusu PoV]<strong>

"I can't believe him! Saying something like that! In front of Haruka!" I muttered as I stormed down the hall towards Otoya's room. I needed someone to complain to about this... This... This thing!

But the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was his face when he said it. He had seemed so _serious._ And that's what frightened me.

"Otoya! Open up!" I knocked on the door again, starting to get impatient. I hoped that Otoya wasn't doing something with Ichinose... That would just be awkward.

The door opened to reveal a redhead with headphones around his neck, blasting music so loud I was sure someone could hear it down the hall. His dorky smile showed that it was obviously Otoya.

"Hey! Sorry about that. I didn't hear, so Tokiya had to kick me to get my attention!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"... He kicked you?" I was so confused. "Isn't that like... Abuse?"

"Huh? No! I didn't mean it like that!" He laughed again. "I was laying on the floor! So he poked me with his foot!"

"Otoya, that's different than being kicked," We walked into his room and I plopped down on the couch. "If you go around telling people that he's kicking you, he isn't going to stay in this school for much longer."

Otoya shrugged and stopped the music on his iPod. "Whatever." He sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"So whatchya doing here?" Otoya tilted his head to the side, his messy hair falling to the side a bit.

"You wouldn't believe what Natsuki did earlier," I sighed and stared down at my hands in my lap. It was so embarrassing, but I didn't come here for no reason.

"He didn't try cooking again, did he?" Otoya looked frightened.

"No," He looked relieved to hear my answer. "He... He said something really... _weird_."

Tokiya was sitting over to the side writing at his desk as usual. He seriously needed to get out more.

"Like what?" Otoya leaned in as if we were little kids telling ghost stories.

"... He... He said that..." My face was turning red again. It was just from embarrassment, right? I brought my hands up to my face to hide. I didn't want Otoya (Or better yet Tokiya) to get the wrong idea. "He said he loved me. Right in front of Haruka!"

I peeked through my fingers at Otoya and he had a huge smile on his face. "Really? Yay! That's great! Now if Tokiya and I get caught an expelled, you guys will too!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I raised my voice to prove my point, even though my face was saying otherwise. My cheeks were burning up. It _had_ to be from the embarrassment! There couldn't be another explanation! I didn't like Natsuki! I couldn't! He was... a guy! Anyways, I had Haruka going for me. "And how is being expelled a good thing?"

"If you don't feel that way towards him, then why are you blushing so much?" Tokiya had turned around in his chair and decided he was now part of this conversation. "You also get mad at him quite easily. I think your tsundere personality isn't helping your point very much, either."

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIO-" I realized what I was saying and let out a heavy sigh. "... Dammit."

"My point exactly." Tokiya smirked a little, making Otoya laugh.

"Tokiya! You said what I was thinking! Only a lot more cooler!" He smiled over at Tokiya with a slight blush on his face.

"It's not like that..." I muttered and looked over at Otoya out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not a big deal if it is. Out of all the people around, I think the two of us would be the least judgmental." Tokiya shrugged and turned back around to whatever he was working on.

"... I don't. I'm telling you I don't." I was starting to think that coming over to talk to Otoya was a mistake. I was probably just to angry to think straight.

"You don't have to say anything, Syo-kun! Just know that we really don't care!" Otoya smiled and stretched a little.

"Otoya, that sounded really rude." Tokiya raised an eyebrow at his little redhead.

"Wha? But Syo-kun knows what I mean! Right?" He looked hopefully at me and yawned. He was obviously tired.

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled at him. "You seem tired. Sorry for coming over so late."

"Okay Syo-kun! I'll see ya tomorrow!" I got up and walked back out into the hallway.

Natsuki... What the hell was going on with me?

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Super short chapter! I kinda forgot what I was going for ^_^' I started this a couple days ago and decided I wanted to add more. <strong>

**Today I didn't go to my club. None of my friends were going to show up, and I had a lot of work. I also just really didn't feel like going. I always just get mad because I always get interrupted. **

**But apparently today was cosplay day (which was only announced last week) so everyone showed up. Except for me. I really don't understand how you're supposed to put together a cosplay in 7 days. I've only cosplayed twice, and it took me like a month of going to resale shops to find bits for my outfits since I don't know how to sew with a sewing machine.**

**I was just going to wear a fluffy hoodie that I have. It's zebra striped and it has button eyes, a little mane, a muzzle, and ears on the hood part. Then just wear my glasses and let my hair be all weird and curly. Buuuut I decided not to ;) Hopefully we can reschedule the day for sometime in March! A month+ should be enough for a basic school cosplay, nya?**

**I have close to 10 stories to work on! :O**

**Till Death Do Us Part (Working on it)**

**Let the Beast Have It's Way (Working on it)**

**Genderbend Chronicles (Request, haven't started; 1 idea broken into 2 separate stories)**

**The Blossom May Wilt (Working on it)**

**Ren x Otoya oneshot; Pocky Game (Haven't started, got the idea yesterday)**

**The herp-derpy family one based off all my old RPs (Haven't started, had the idea FOREVER)**

**Cecil x Everyone (Request from a friend, haven't started)**

**Tokiya x Hayato one (Haven't started)**

**Tokiya x Otoya vid game developers (Haven't started)**

**Natsuki x Syo movie (Haven't started)**

**There's a couple more... As you can probably tell, I have A LOT of writing to do!**

**See you next water time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaaaah! I hate picking electives! So hard to choose! To go into Drawing 1, I have to take Foundations. I also want to take Journalism (For obvious reasons ;) Fashion 1 also! So I can learn to make clothes! Cosplay will be so much easier! Shop would be fun too, and I probably should take Spanish... I'm so confused! I already decided that I'm not doing choir. It's fun, but there's so many new things to try! I mean, welding! It sounds so fun! And I can always sing on my own, right? It's not like I own a blowtorch that I can weld (or cook in Natsuki's case) with. I have a sewing machine but I don't know how to use it, so I'm taking Fashion. I need to learn how to make my cosplay outfits!**

**Choices are really hard sometimes. I started a couple of song journals the other day: One for misc anime (Ex; Ghibli movies, Tari Tari, Kyoukai no Kanata) and another one for UtaPri! I want to have all the songs for one anime together, and since season 3 is coming out next year I decided to have a separate journal for it. And it's a total pain. Literally. Writing hunched over a desk for a couple hours isn't exactly a walk through the park for my little friend scoliosis.**

**Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>[Shinomiya, S PoV]<strong>

Sometimes, people really pissed me off. Wait; Scratch that. They _always_ pissed me off. Especially that midget. Yeah, the blonde one. Stomping around and making Natsuki upset. He obviously understood very little, if not nothing.

Staring at the ceiling was, unsurprisingly, completely boring. So I decided to do something.

I trudged across the room and put on Natsuki's Piyo-chan slippers. I never got to buy anything for myself since people were always trying to shove glasses on my face. Maybe that's why I was always so mad.

Was there any food in this room? WiFi? A book even? Looking through Syo's stuff, all I could find were some volumes of Shounen Jump and a few volumes of random manga. Bleach seemed to be a reoccurring one... How could he read it? I personally preferred Death Note. I knew that Natsuki wasn't really a big reader, so he didn't have many books. Just picture books.

I sighed and grabbed a volume of Bleach. Yay. Time to read about mindless killing. With way too many plot twists.

I read for about 5 minutes before I started getting bored. I tossed the book over onto Syo's bed and kicked the slippers off.

I was in a bit of a predicament; if I went anywhere, someone would surely see me and I wouldn't last long. If I stayed here... I would just be bored.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I sighed really loud and threw myself back on the bed. The door opened right after and I looked over.

Syo stood there blinking with a confused expression on his face. "... Did you just kill something?"

I grunted and sat up, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "No."

For once, he didn't seemed dazed in the least. He wasn't rushing around looking for a pair of glasses. Maybe he was giving up.

He looked over at his bed, at the mess of books all over it. "Satsuki, I'm not even gonna ask."

He flung his hat over into the mess and went into the bathroom. I heard the water running right after he closed the door.

Was it bad that I was tempted to peek? I could make up an excuse...

I stood up slowly and crept towards the door. Hey, it wasn't my fault. Natsuki and I shared the same body; Therefore the same attractions.

I pushed the door open ever so slightly, peeking at an angle into the reflection of the mirror.

Dammit... He already had the curtain closed. Maybe if I stepped a little closer...

The door creaked and I froze. The shower curtain shot open, Syo holding the bottom half over him to hide anything. His hair was down, not pulled back with bobby pins. And he was drenched.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He looked scared, confused, and a little creeped out. Who wouldn't be? Known danger wandering around, then randomly walks in the bathroom while you're showering? Sounded like rape waiting to happen.

"I was... Just going to get something," I walked in and opened the medicine cabinet. "I have a headache. Just looking for the advil."

Syo looked at me skeptically before closing the shower curtain again.

I set down the bottle of advil that I had grabbed. Leaving the door open, I walked over to my bed and snatched my glasses. This _had _to work.

I crept back into the bathroom, walking over to the shower. I could hear Syo mumbling to himself. A smirk spread across my face.

"Hey, shorty!" The shower curtain opened again, his face bright red with anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING GIANT-" I moved in quickly and kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth.

Pulling back from him, the look of shock on his face was almost enough to send me into a laughing fit.

Before he could say anything, I pushed the glasses up on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M SO SAD! I spent an hour writing a Free! fic from Haru's PoV! I was so proud of myself but I messed up and it got deleted! I worked so haaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrdddddd! D'X<strong>

**See you next water time~**


End file.
